Disfruta del momento
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: si, no eran niños, pedir dulces resultaría algo tonto, ver películas de terror es de antisociales, así que una fiesta es la mejor opcion, licor, nuevos conocidos, y una noche de mucha pasion... -AfuroxAtsuya,GoenjixKazemaru- ...


Hola minna-san, ¡lamento mucho no haber podido subir nada anoche!, me siento muy mal por eso, pero un chip o cosa fea de mi pc se dañó y ayer no lo pudieron arreglar & hasta hoy si lo pude subir T^T Así que espero que les guste, ¡feliz Halloween y día de todos los santos! (atrasado)...

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma eleven no me pertenece ni halloween, ni nada de eso!, pero al menos me los alquilan por un bajo precio para poderlos usar (?)

**~¡**Sin Más El Fic**~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disfruta del momento<br>**

Ya era algo tarde, y como cada viernes se encontraba Kazemaru junto a su amigo Terumi en las calles del norte de la ciudad, ¿la razón?, iban de nuevo a algún bar a encontrar con quien divertirse, por un lado no tenían novio así que su vida no necesariamente debería ser de un solo hombre y por alguna razón Ichirouta esta noche iba más ardiente de lo normal, su instinto le decía que iba a encontrar algo o a _alguien… _Además, ¡era 31 de octubre!, ya no estaba tan pequeño como para decir que iba a ir a pedir dulces, pero al menos se disfrazaría provocativamente para distraerse un poco…

-¿Qué te parece este lugar? –pregunta Afuro mostrando un club con bastante cola para entrar-

-si hay tanto idiota haciendo fila ha de ser por algo –contesta alzando los hombros y dirigiéndose a ese lugar, con su lento pero sensual caminar llegó a la puerta, encontrándose con un alegre Fudou Akio, vestido como mayordomo, sonriéndole a cada persona que quería entrar al lugar-

-Ohh, mira a quien tenemos aquí –exclama algo emocionado el estratega que ahora si poseía cabello- nuestro amigo emo y el dios de la selección Coreana

-¿cómo has estado Fudou? –Pregunta cortésmente mientras que el otro lo invita a pasar-

-bien –contesta secamente- ¿y tú?

-normal –suspira fuertemente tratando de olvidar la razón por la que se encontraba allí- ¿Qué cuentas de nuevo?

-no mucho, ya llevo varios años saliendo con Yuuto y con varios dineros recaudados pude abrir esta discoteca –comenta mirando detenidamente como el pasar de los años habían hecho que el velocista creciera un poco y que sus facciones algo femeninas mostraran que era un hombre, aunque su ropa pegada al cuerpo insinuara otra cosa- ¿y tú?

-casi nada –suspira fuertemente- ¿recuerdas que ya llevaba casi un año con Mamo… digo con Endou? –Pregunta obteniendo como respuesta la afirmación de Fudou moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo- me tenía como el segundo plato de la mesa, no es que estuviera muy ocupado con sus estudios universitarios como el tanto me alegaba cuando peleábamos, solo es que estaba con Natsumi y ya llevaban tiempo saliendo, aun no entiendo como no me llegue a dar cuenta, era algo obvio…

-puede que sea obvio pero el amor te vuelve ciego y algo idiota –murmura Afuro entrando a la conversación- el pasado es pasado y deberías estar buscando alguien con quien estar esta noche

-no creo que sea necesario –Akio se levanta de la silla- creo que alguien que está por aquí se va a alegrar al ver al joven Ichirouta…

-¿de qué hablas…?

-no le prestes atención él está algo fumado –murmura Terumi acariciando sus orejas de neko- ¿me veo bien?

-si… -no, no se veía bien ¡se veía espectacular!, su cabello color crema dorada (?) Combinaban perfectamente con el pantalón corto que tenía, sus guantes que llegaban a los codos de neko detallaban que no era necesario tener una camisa manga larga cuando poseías un cuerpo tan delicioso como para ser de hombre-

-bueno, quiero ir a ver con quien me puedo encontrar –y diciendo esto se aleja del conejito playboy contoneando su trasero de un lado a otro, dándole a muchos hombres y también a varias mujeres una hemorragia nasal-

-maldito asexual –si estando con ropa normal era violado por la mitad de la población que pasaba por su lado, ahora luciendo un provocativo traje de conejito era peor, sus orejas largas color negro llegaban hasta sus mejillas, las botas de tacón que Afuro le había obligado a usar lo hacían tropezar de vez en cuando lográndose mostrar demasiado inocente y violable, oh si, Kazemaru Ichirouta no saldría sin un dolor de trasero por esa noche- me quiero morir –murmura escondiendo rápidamente su rostro entre sus manos dándose a sí mismo un aura lo suficientemente deprimente como para que alguien le fuera a hablar-

-¿estás bien? –pregunta un joven vestido elegantemente, tenía un antifaz tapando su rostro pero la camisa la llevaba con los dos primeros botones sueltos, mostrando el buen definido torso que poseía-

-sí, gracias –contesta algo apenado esa voz profunda le recordaba a cierta persona que abandonó hace más de un año por Endou- ¿te conozco?

-no lo creo –dice sentándose al lado del sonrojado conejito- llevo tres días en esta ciudad, la verdad es que estaba en Alemania y para disfrutar un amigo me invitó aquí

-genial –murmura destapando totalmente su rostro- gracias por preocuparte por este emo –dice divertido señalándose a sí mismo-

-de nada Kazemaru… –se tapa la boca rápidamente al darse cuenta de su estúpido error, si al verlo casi no puede contener su hemorragia, el verlo deprimido por instinto casi lo hace tirársele encima, claro, puede contenerse con cosas tan complicadas pero no puede aguantarse llamarlo por su nombre, que idiota se había vuelto-

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Preguntó alarmado el velocista- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Acaso me conoces? ¿Eres tú…? –y sin poder terminar de hablar fue besado rápidamente por el sujeto misterioso, sus labios eran suaves y sabrosos, el ritmo que llevaba era lento pero no por eso dejaba de ser tan pasional… el pasar de los segundos aumentaba el placer que Ichirouta sentía al tacto de esos labios, pero, no quería separarse… sin embargo, la falta de aire se hace presente para separarlos de su inesperado beso-

-lo siento –baja su cabeza totalmente apenado- yo… sé que estas con Endou y no me importó porque te besé…

-yo… yo no… yo ya no salgo con él –suspira- y no me importa quien seas pero al menos sabes mi nombre, y me recuerdas a alguien que fue demasiado importante para mí, me recuerdas a…

-Shuuya –y diciendo esto se quita la máscara sacándole un gemido de sorpresa al peli azul-

-¡maldito! –grita golpeándolo en su pecho- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-no creí que te importara que yo regresara al país –contesta secamente-

-yo… perdóname, fui un completo idiota al no aceptarte, la verdad es que jugué contigo y eso no te importó…

-el pasado es el que nos muestra una forma para tratar de arreglar nuestros errores sin volverlos a cometer…

**En otro lugar de la discoteca**

-¡mira que tenemos aquí! –Se detiene en seco al ver que el joven vampiro ya estaba muy pasado de tragos-

-una presa fácil para violar –contesta el otro acercándose al cuerpo del menor- mira qué lindo, está dormido

-que ternura –murmura acariciándole la cabeza no muy delicadamente, despertando al pequeñín que al ver a esos dos sujetos los mira con horror-

-¡suéltenme! –grita asustado moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo-

-quédate quieto que al final tú también lo vas a disfrutar -lame la oreja de este haciéndolo sonrojar- Shinsu-chan ven y ayúdame a domarlo

-claro –dice sonrojado- ¿puedo morderle el cuerpo?

-claro, esta noche has lo que tú quieras –le empieza a quitar la capa, aprovechando que estaba en el sofá recostado, todo era más fácil-

-laméntate por ser tan violable –le dice lentamente mientras le mordía el cuello fuertemente-

-no más por favor… -murmuraba llorando-

-claro que si –dice el otro sujeto pellizcando y mordiendo el torso del menor bruscamente- y ni creas que te vamos a preparar porque eso es muy demorado amiguito mío –los minutos pasaban en ese oscuro lugar y el violado (?) perdía las esperanzas de ser rescatado-

-malditos pervertidos –dice una cuarta persona llegando al separado lugar de la discoteca- suelten al pequeño

-¿me lo dice un neko playboy? –pregunta lamiéndose sus labios pervertidamente-

-un gatito muy molesto para tu información –contesta Afuro golpeándolo muy fuerte logrando que callera noqueado-

-wow… el homo tiene fuerza –exclama sarcásticamente lanzándose a golpearlo-

-mmm que fácil es golpear a los inútiles de ahora –dice tomándolo del cuello y lanzándolo a una mesa del otro extremo del salón, y viendo que esos malditos ya no estaban se acerca al pequeño para ayudarlo- ¿te encuentras bien?

-sí, gracias por tu ayuda… -contesta apenado tratándose de abrochar la camisa- creo que no debí haber venido a este antro

-no es un antro –le contesta sentándose a su lado- lo que pasa es que eres menor de edad –el otro lo mira sorprendido- ¿cómo lo sé?, sencillo si ya eres mayor estarías tomando sin preocupaciones, no te habrías venido tan infantilmente y lo más importante… -hace una pausa- ¡FUBUKI NO DEBE SABER DE ESTO VERDAD!

-¡claro que no sabe, está en Osaka buscando universidades! –Grita molesto el menor- ¿cómo conoces a mi hermano?

-le ayudé a darse cuenta que el tener una doble personalidad es algo raro –murmulla entre dientes-

-¿dijiste algo? –pregunta mirándolo fijamente-

-que lo conocí cuando él estaba pasando por una crisis de personalidad y lo reemplacé en los partidos y le traté de ayudar con su problema de doble personalidad

-ahh –se queda pensativo durante varios segundos hasta que decide hablar- ¡tú eres Aphrodit!

-ahora prefiero usar mi verdadero nombre –contesta cortésmente- mi nombre es Afuro Terumi y sería un verdadero placer para mí llevarte a tu casa

-y es un verdadero placer decirte que no –dice secamente- haber… sé que me estas mirando lujuriosamente, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de tus intenciones?

-si hacemos algo es porque tú lo quieres pequeñín –murmura en su oído sensualmente- además… el que lo está insinuando eres tu ¿no crees?

-yo… -no sabía que decir, él ya conocía a Terumi, siempre llevaba a Fubuki a la casa cuando hacían algún trabajo o cosas por el estilo, aunque fuera muy andrógeno se notaba que siempre defendía a su hermano mayor, así que desde hace tiempo su sensual voz y su lindo rostro habían cautivado al menor que desde que él estuviera en su casa se escondía inocentemente…-

-entonces… ¿me estas proponiendo ir a violarte en tu casa? –Pregunta divertido al pillar la mirada de perversión que dio Atsuya-

-tómalo como quieras –contesta para luego empezar a marcharse del lugar- ¿me vas a llevar o no Terumi-kun?

-claro…

**Regresando con el Conejito playboy y el chico que resultó ser Goenji XD**

Por las calles llenas de disfraces y calabazas de Inazuma Town iban dos jóvenes en una moto, el primero sin su saco iba conduciendo en la madrugada del día de los muertos y el que se aferraba fuertemente a su espalda se estaba congelando por el frío, era la última vez que se iba de una manera tan lujuriosa a una fiesta…

-¿tienes frío? –Pregunta cuando se detuvo ya que el semáforo estaba en rojo-

-un poco –contesta totalmente sonrojado-

-tranquilo, en pocos minutos llegamos a mi departamento, allí te puedes quedar a dormir –propone Shuuya mirando fijamente a la carretera- ¿Qué te parece?

-que me estas insinuando una noche de sexo cómo antes –murmura terminando la oración en grito ya que el otro aceleró sin avisarle- ¡maldito no vuelvas a hacer eso!

-hmp…

-idiota –susurra al viento sintiendo cómo el frio se empezaba a ir, estar pegado a la espalda del Goleador de fuego le brindaba mucha calor, pasaban los minutos y el sueño lo empezaba a invadir la moto se detiene en seco despertando de improvisto a Ichirouta-

-llegamos conejito playboy

-gracias –hace una pausa- ¿cómo es que tienes un lugar en Inazuma si te fuiste hace más de dos años?

-le di el dinero a Fudou y él me lo compró –responde guardando el vehículo en el estacionamiento- ve a pedir el ascensor

-claro –comienza a caminar hacia este, y cuando llega Shuuya ya estaba a su lado para entrar- entonces… -no puedo terminar la oración ya que el mayor lo jaló de las caderas y lo besó apasionadamente, entrando al ascensor-

-yo… -Kazemaru pone un dedo en sus labios-

-solo calla y disfruta de la mejor noche de Halloween que vas a vivir en tu vida- luego de eso los besos en el ascensor siguieron, estaban pensando en detenerlo y seguir sus juegos allí pero lo más probable es que hubieran cámaras y que los lujuriosos guardias vieran a SU Ichirouta desnudo era un riesgo que ni loco cometería-

-ya se abrió –dice entre besos señalando la puerta- vamos a mi departamento y seguimos allí-Ichirouta solo asiente-

Sus manos recorriendo lentamente el cuerpo del otro, besos cargados de pasión y amor, todo resultaba ser perfecto, Ichirouta se encontraba arrinconado en la pared de la sala mientras que el otro mordisqueaba su cuerpo tratándole de quitar su traje de conejito (?)

-¿confías en mi? –pregunta el menor lamentándose en su interior por lo que iba a hacer-

-claro –le dice cerca a su oído- ¿acaso tu no confías en mi?

-No es eso –contesta rápidamente, es solo que me gustaría probar algo contigo, ¿me dejas?

-¿por qué no? –alza sus hombros dejándose conducir hasta la habitación suya para luego ser recostado en su cama-

-cierra los ojos…

-esta bien…

Luego lo que sucedió fue bastante rápido, la cinta que estaba atada en la cintura del menor terminaron atando las muñecas de Shuuya en la parte de arriba de la cama, lo bueno es que este por algún motivo ya no tenía la camisa… Ahora, estaba a la merced de Ichirouta.

-eres un maldito lo sabias –decía Shuuya algo molesto pero aun así emocionado por lo que estaba haciendo el poseedor de aquellos orbes avellanados-

-según lo que recuerdo de nuestras noches de sexo desenfrenado –hace una pausa haciendo una pose demasiado sexy para el otro- a ti te gustaban este tipo de cosas

-me gustan –afirma lentamente- lo que pasa es que es más divertido si tú eras el que estaba gimiendo amarrado y yo era el que te podía acariciar

-lástima –exclama sarcásticamente- ahora soy yo el que va a estar aquí…

Sus cuerpos sudorosos, sus miradas nubladas por la lujuria y cierto goleador gimiendo describían lo que pasaba en el lugar, Kazemaru, aún sin desatar a su ¿pareja? Estaba penetrándose lentamente, escena que ponía a mil el corazón de Goenji, las paredes de este tan cálidas y divertidas de explorar, su rostro con un gran sonrojo, sus labios mojados y algo hinchados por tantos besos, sus manos en el pecho del moreno para tenerse mucho mejor, y los suaves y sonoros gemidos que provenían de su boca eran de lo mejor, Shuuya de seguro estaría en el paraíso, o al menos estaba a punto de hacerlo, ya ninguno de los dos acallaba los sonidos que hacían, un punto perfecto para el roce de sus cuerpos los estaba haciendo llegar a la cúspide de su intimidad, una… dos… tres estocadas lograron aquel sentimiento que nunca sentían con nadie más, uniendo sus cuerpos una vez más, derramando su semilla en el otro…

Pasado un rato, por fin Ichirouta suelta al mayor, abrazándolo delicadamente, pegando su cara aún algo sonrojada al pecho lleno de gotitas de sudor de este, oyendo los latidos del corazón de su amado, todo era perfecto, eso era lo que estaba deseando…

"_Solo calla y disfruta la mejor noche de Halloween que vas a vivir en tu vida" _ Goenji aún recordaba esas palabras, de seguro le haría mucho más caso a Ichirouta si todo terminara como ese 31 de Octubre…

* * *

><p>asdasdadasd *¬* hehehe o.o espero que les haya gustado!<p>

si, lo se, debería haber puesto el lemon de Afuro y Atsuya, pero buehh~

¿criticas?, ¿comentarios?¿pedidos?¿amenazas con nuestro amigo Kageyama? XD

Matta ne!


End file.
